


Requiem For A Dream

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [33]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Modern AU, Musicians, Omega Verse, Smut, alpha!pharah, omega!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Hello there!! I love your stories a lot. I'm a huge fan of Korrasami and also Pharmercy. That's why I kindly request some Omegaverse Pharmercy. Prompt: Pianist/Cellist Omega Angela, and Manager/or Bassist/or Drummer Alpha Fareeha. Fareeha can't stop the jealousy she feels sometimes at how many people are captivated by Angela when she performs. She wants to claim Angela as hers, and does so after a performance where Angela just teased her a lot somehow. Thanks.I went with electric cellist Angela and manager Fareeha.DJ PLAY THAT SONG!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODP4eu2cBp4"Requiem For A Dream cover by LOOP TRIGGER"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN3I34QgAao"Inception cover by LOOP TRIGGER





	Requiem For A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had 'Requiem For A Dream' on loop as I wrote this, so I suggest you do too as you read.  
> Here's a link, so if you wanted to loop it, you could: http://www.tubereplay.com/replay.php?tqr=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DODP4eu2cBp4&Submit=Replay

You stand tall with your arms crossed over your chest. The performance is starting to reach its peak, so you close your eyes, letting the sound surround you. The song was almost haunting as Angela plays over the loops that she’d already set. The sound of her electric cello fills the auditorium, all eyes and ears focused on her.

You open your eyes when the song lulls slightly and then the sound becomes rougher as it takes an edgy vibe. Angela’s eyes are closed as her fingers move without thinking and the bow smooths over the strings gracefully without flaw. It’s these moments when she’s most beautiful. When she’s fully immersed in her music.

She opens her eyes and when she does, her icy blues meet yours. You swallow the lump in your throat as she starts ending the loops, gradually bringing her song to an end until she bends down and fades it to nothing. The auditorium is silent for a beat and then breaks out into roarous applause. Whistles can be heard over the clapping as she’s given a standing ovation. Soon enough the audience is chanting for an encore as Angela walks towards you.

The smooths her hand over the lapels of your blazer and leans close to your ear. “What should I play for the encore?”

“Inception,” you say softly.

She smiles at you and you feel her lips brush against your ear as she speaks. “That always has been your favorite.” She then backs away from you and calls to one of the stage hands for her other cello to be set up. She looks over her shoulder as she starts heading back onto stage. “This is for you,” she says with a wink. She tosses her long golden hair over her shoulder and struts confidently back onto stage, her gown flowing angelically.

Angela takes a seat as she clutches the cello close to her. Once again she makes her own loops and gradually the song builds into another haunting melody and complete piece. Again she gets lost in the moment and so do you. You can’t draw your eyes away from her and you’re aware that the audience can’t either. Thousands of eyes are on Angela as she commands the stage. But no matter how hard you try, you can’t stop thinking that she’s truly playing for you.

Sure she had said that she was, but she was always one to tease you. She’d say things like that all the time. Her soft touches would linger on you, causing you to miss her warmth when her hands left. Her words were always soft, causing shivers to go down your spine. Her longing looks were enough to cause you to fidget with your hands and sway on your feet, your head going light as her gaze burned through you. There was something special about this omega, but you knew that you couldn’t act upon your feelings. Sure she taunted you, sure she pressed her luck, but you were her manager first and foremost.

Before long the performance came to an end and Angela stood, bowing to the audience as they gave her a standing ovation. She bows towards each area of the auditorium and then finally makes her way off stage.

Once again she stands closer to you than she needs to and places a warm hand on your shoulder.

“You look flushed. Is everything alright?” she asks you.

You clear your throat and nod. “Yes.”

She stares at you intently. “I hope you enjoyed it.” She gives your shoulder a squeeze before turning on her heels and leaving to her dressing room.

“I did,” you say quickly before she’s too far away from you.

Her head swivels and she looks at you over your shoulder. “I’m glad.” She winks at you again and leaves you, completely stunned.

You have this nagging feeling in you that she wants you to follow her, but you’re mind tells you that you shouldn’t. That no matter how jealous you feel from the attention she earns as she plays. That no matter how she treats you differently from others. That no matter how much her scent changes when she’s around you. That you can’t do it. That you shouldn’t.

You close your eyes and take in a deep breath, her scent still lingering around you. It’s soft and warm, causing the tension from your shoulders to leave you. You relax just a little bit and are able to compose yourself. It doesn’t matter what you want. You’re still her manager. So you finish your job, making sure that her cellos and equipment are packed up properly. Make sure that the payment will be sent to the proper account and that everything is settled. You thank everyone for their time and soon enough, you find yourself in front of her dressing room once all of your tasks are complete.

You knock and wait a moment until the door cracks open just enough for you to see her face.

“Everything’s all set. We can head out whenever you’re ready,” you tell her.

She worries her lower lip and her gaze drops, shamelessly checking you out. “Are you alone?”

Your brow furrows at the question. “Yes.”

Angela opens the door just enough to pull you in and then she leans back against it. You hear the lock click as her nimble fingers set it into place, her eyes never leaving yours.

“What are you doing?”

“I saw the way you were looking at me tonight.”

You clench your jaw as her scent swirls around you, completely engulfing you and making your mind hazy. “It was no different than any other time I look at you.”

“It was. I feel like I’ve finally gotten your attention.”

Her hand drifts up and down your arms, causing you to tense. You swallow hard and can feel your heart pounding.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

She lets out a heavy sigh and starts walking you backwards. You feel a chair against the back of your legs and you sit down.

“Angela,” you say, your voice weak as the omega settles on your lap.

“I know you feel it too.”

“It doesn’t mean it’s right.”

Her eyes search yours and you go to sit up, but her hands clasp onto the back of the chair and trapping you there.

“What’s holding you back? I know you have feelings for me.”

“I’m your manager,” you remind her. “What do you think people would say if they found out we started sleeping together?”

“Then claim me and there won’t be anything for them to say.”

You hold back a groan, just thinking of sinking your teeth into her soft flesh and claiming her as your omega has you shifting beneath her. You clench your jaw as your body reacts.

“Tell me you haven’t been thinking of it and I’ll let you leave.”

She takes your silence as an answer.

“That’s what I thought.” She settles more firmly on your lap, your bulge now pressed between your bodies, straining against your trousers.

“Angela, please. If you don’t stop-”

“I want you to let go.”

“I don’t want you to regret this,” you say carefully as you place your hands on her generous hips.

“I would never.” Her voice drops lower. “I’ve wanted you since I met you.”

You close your eyes and recall that moment. The moment you had stepped into the auditorium and she was alone on the stage. No one else was in the room except you and her. It was as if she was giving you a private show. Your breath had left you as you had taken in the beauty in front of you. Once she’d finished, she interviewed you and hired you on the spot. That had been two years ago. Two years of tension that just kept growing and growing the more time you spent together.

“I haven’t been more sure of something since I had picked up the cello,” she confesses.

You open your eyes to find her lids heavy and her pupils blown. Her scent surrounds you and pulls you forward until your lips brush slightly. You hold back though, teasing her with the lightest of touches. You tilt your head, the tips of your noses brushing and then you slip your hand into her soft hair at the back of her head and tug forward. Your lips lock and both of you gasp as the electric touch sends jolts through your veins. You’d never imagined a kiss could feel so perfect, so meant to be.

You groan as her tongue slides across your lower lip. You part yours and allow her to explore your mouth, but soon you feel a growl build up deep in your chest and you start to take the lead. Your tongue searches each and every last crevice as your hands explore her body. Her curves are smooth and graceful. She’s stunning and you’d craved to touch and explore her, but had always held back. Finally you were getting your chance.

You grab onto the hem of her loose shirt and tug upwards, your lips parting for just a moment as you lift it over her head and throw it to the side. Your hands feel as if they're on fire once you touch her bare skin. You pull away and look down, watching as your dark hands roam over her fair skin. Her stomach tenses at your light touches and you lift your gaze to meet hers. She’s biting her lower lip as her hands start pushing your blazer off your shoulders.

It doesn’t take long for you to both strip down to nothing. You’re standing now and you have her pressed against the vanity as your lips explore her neck and shoulders. You can’t hold back and leave marks all over her pale skin. Her head is lolled backwards, accentuating her slender neck. One of your hands is on the small of her back, supporting her. The other snakes its way downward to the apex of her legs. She moans as your fingers slip through her folds, spreading her slickness.

“Fuck,” you growl as you keep teasing her. Your own cock throbs and begs to be in her, but you hold back. It’d taken you two years to get here, you could wait longer.

You drop down to your knees and she looks down at you with lust and love filling her eyes. You swallow the lump in your throat and surge forward. Her taste fills your mouth and your senses seem to overwhelm you as you lap at her. She’s quivering and her hands dig into your scalp as your tongue presses and then flicks against her swollen clit. Her breathing is heavy and you hum softly at the happiness that swell through you, knowing that you’re pleasing her. A sharp tug on your hair forces you to look up.

“I need you inside of me.” Her voice is raspy and full of need as you stand. You groan when her warm hand takes your cock and pumps it. Precum spills from its tip and it twitches in anticipation.

“I love you,” you say without thinking. But it’s true. You’ve loved her since you’d met her.

Somehow a soft smile graces her lips and a soft hand cups your cheek. Her icy blue eyes lock with your chocolate brown ones.

“I love you too,” she whispers.

Your hips jog forward and you both moan as your cock slips through her wet folds. You keep doing this until your shaft is completely soaked with her arousal. You lift her up so that she’s sitting on the edge of the vanity and spread her legs. You look down, your mouth watering as you take in her blossoming lips and her drenched thighs.

“Ready?” you ask as you line the tip of your cock up to her entrance.

“Please,” she whimpers.

As soon as you push forward, you feel a tightness build in your lower stomach and you’re barely inside her. You grit your teeth as you keep pushing in, entering her with ease due to how wet she is, how ready for you she is. Her silky walls stretch to accomodate you and you pause when you’re fully in her. Her walls clench around you, causing you to drop your head and rest your sweaty foreheads together.

“Your so big,” she gasps.

“C-Can I move?” you ask her, wanting to make sure you weren't hurting her.

“Yesss.” Her voice falters as you pull out and thrust back in, reaching deep into her. “Yes, keep going.”

And you do just that. You start with slow, long thrusts until both of you are panting and her nails are digging into your back. You grasp onto the edge of the vanity and start thrusting into her harder and faster. She cries out and her walls flutter as your cock slips in and out of her.

Your head falls and you suck and nip at her neck. All you need to do it clasp onto her and bite down hard, claiming her. But you wait.

The room is filled with the slapping of wet skin and the mingling of your sounds of pleasure. Your stomach tightens and with the next thrust, you let out a frustrating groan. Your knot’s swelling, not allowing to thrust as deep anymore.

Angela senses it too though and wraps her legs around you, urging you to take her. To fill her completely.

“Please,” she begs.

You allow your actions to answer her as your hips surge forward and you press hard into her. Her entrance stretches as you push your knot into her. You both hiss as it pops into place and then she’s coming. Angela’s walls flutter and her limbs clasp onto you for dear life. Her cries fill the room as you roll your hips into her, eventually joining her.

“Angela,” you plead against her neck and she seems to understand.

“Make me yours.”

Your teeth dig into her as your cum continues to shoot into her, filling her with each pump of your hips. She whines as you let go of her neck and start licking at the fresh mark. Once you’re satisfied that you’ve soothed it enough, you lean your neck to the side. She answers you with her own bite, claiming you in return. This causes more cum to spill from you and your cock throbs as her walls continue to flutter around you. You both keep coming, until your cock pumps one last time and you both sag against the vanity. You use the last of your strength to lift her up and sit down into the chair that she had had you in previously.

Her face is nuzzled into your neck as your hands smooth over her back.

“God, I love you,” you confess once more.

“Good because you’re mine now.”

You chuckle softly in your blissed out haze. Angela had always been quite the handful and now that she was yours, you assumed you’d be dealing with it even more now. You couldn't have hoped for a better future.

“And you’re mine.”


End file.
